


Give trust a chance

by Bettwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettwest/pseuds/Bettwest
Summary: Beside from being a successful reporter. For as long as Iris can remember she always dreamed of being a mom. She idolized her own mother and saw how much her mother cared for her and her brother Wally. At 30, Iris life is going good with a successful business and her own apartment but her dating life is not the best but that will not stop her from being the great mother, she always wanted to be.One day Iris goes to the sperm bank to get artificially inseminated with the sperm donor she picked out from the list of  men but when a mix up happens. It will start a lot of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Westallen story, I'm excited and nervous. I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Oh just to warn you guys. Barry is a bit of a dick at first because he has a lot of trust issues and he is going through somethings..

**Iris POV**

When I was little, my mom use to tell me all the fun and not so fun things about being a mother. 

First she would say her favorite thing to do was cook for us, it didn't matter if she was tired or sick. She would get up and make us meals.

The not so fun thing was watching us grow up. She said if she had it her way, me and Wally would still be babies.

She also said the absolutely worst thing about being a mother was not being able to live long enough to watch your kids grow up. My mother was diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer at 33. The cancer spread all throughout her body and in a matter of three months she was gone.

Being 12 at the time that was the most hardest thing I have ever experienced, losing a parent. Now at 30, I just feel like I'm missing something in my life. I alread have a successful business with the Central City Citizen Media, my own apartment, supportive family and friends. My dating life is not that great at the moment, I have been in a few bad relationships in the past couple years that didn't end well. I'm probably one of those people who just do better at being single or I just haven't find the one yet.

I don't know I guess, you can call me lonely but seeing how my mom cared about me and Wally before she passed away always inspired me to do the same with my own kids. Besides being a successful reporter, I always dreamed of being a mom, since I was about 6, I use to draw myself as a mother with 5 kids and a husband. If being a mother will full the loneliness in my life then so be it. But there will be trouble a long the way that I didn't prepare for.

* * *

I wake up early to get ready for work, we got a big news day ahead of us. I turn on the shower, I put on my shower cap, I wait until the water turns hot then get in. I wash my body with my favorite body wash. I get out and wrap the towel I have next to my shower around my body. I take the cap off, tie my hair up so I can do my skin routine.

I brush my teeth, put on deodorant, put on my favorite lotion and walk to the closest. I pull out a pair of matching dark blue panties and a bra, I go with a black pant suit and red heels. I put my hair in a long ponytail and then start on my makeup.

I check the clock it says 7:35 am. I got time to have a cup of coffee, and make some oatmeal. I bring down a cup for the coffee and a bowl for oatmeal. My mom was the cook of the family, my dad cooked sometimes only if he had time. When my mom died, dad took over all the cooking, all though I love his cooking, I didn't want him to stress about dinner all the time. So I learned how to cook. I think I'm pretty good cook if I say so myself

I ate and put the rest of my coffee in a traveling cup to take with me. I grab my purse and head out the door. I wave bye to the door man and go to my car. I drive to work, I park in my parking spot

I see Linda going into the building. " Linda! " I shout from behind her.

She turns around and greets me with a hug " Hi. How's your morning? "

" It is good so far. I had coffee and oatmeal. " Linda makes a face, she doesn't like oatmeal. " Don't make that face. "

" Your brother eats oatmeal every morning and he knows I hate the smell of it. " 

" Well that's the price of marrying my brother. You get everything that comes with him. " Linda and Wally has been married for two years now.

" Yeah, he is just lucky I love him so much. " Linda pushes the button to the elevator that goes to my office.

" So have you and my brother been thinking about making your family more bigger? " I ask.

" What like kids? " I nod. " No, we talked about it and we are just not ready for children yet. Why ask? " 

I sigh and say " Because I have thinking about having kids myself. " I look at Linda to see her reaction. She starts to laugh. Why is she laughing? 

She stops and looks at me with shock in her eyes. " Wait you are serious about this? " 

" Pretty much. What do you think about it? " 

Linda runs her fingers through her hair and looks at the wall. " Are you sure about this iris? Raising a child is a lot of work, exactly by yourself. " 

" I know but I'm ready, I have been thinking long and hard about this. You know how much I want to be a mother anyways. "

" Are you thinking about adopting or getting pregnant? " Linda ask.

" Getting pregnant. They are sending me list of men. "

" I mean I think this is crazy and so unexpected but I will support your decision. This is what you really want then so be it, I also think I will be the best auntie. " 

" Thank you Linda. " We hug and the elevator stops at my office.

" I got a paper to write. See you later. " Linda walks off to her own office. 

Now I if to tell my dad. I was holding this off until I see him next week but since Linda knows and she can't keep this to herself. I just don't know how he will react to this.

" Ma'am your 8:30 is here. " 

" Thanks Maddie, send them up. " 

* * *

**Barry POV**

_" You are fired. I can't trust you anymore, not when you stole almost a million dollars from us. "_

_" You can't fired me Allen. I helped to make this company what it is today, I helped make you the big shot that everybody looks up to. Barry this, Barry that. You what I'm done being a sideline to this company, I'm done taking orders from you. "_

_" What are you even talking about? Just hand over the bag or I'm calling security. "_

_" You are not going to do that. I told all of them to go home. "_

_" Why di- Whoa what do you have in your hand? "_

_" I was really hoping it won't come down to this Barry. I'm sorry. "_

_" NO! STO-_ " 

I jump up, I'm all sweaty and breathing hard. I try to calm my heart and breathing.

" Barry! Open this door, are you ok? " I hear mom panicking on the other side of the door. I get up and unlock the door. 

" I'm fine mom. Sorry if I woke you. " I head to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

" No, you didn't wake me. I was already up eating and reading the newspaper when I heard you scream. Are you sure you're ok? " Mom sounds concerned. I sigh and grab a towel and a washcloth.

" Yes mom, I-I'm ok. Just a nightmare. " Not just a nightmare but reality. My reality.

" Again? You haven't had one in months Barry. Do you need me to call Dr. Jackson? Or- "

" No mom, I'm fine ok. Just let me get ready for work. " 

" Alright. Let me know you need anything." Mom leaves the room and close the door behind her.

I take off my night clothes and jump in the shower. Those nightmares are the reason why I barely sleep anymore. 

It has been 11 months since that incident happened and 7 months since I have been released from the hospital. I refuse to talk about it with everybody really. I will say it has made me bitter with the nightmares, the memory that runs through my head every time I step foot into my own company or the news outlets still talking about it like they got nothing else to talk about. You will think since it is so much shit going on in the world, they will back off my tragic ass story but clearly that's not the case.

I touch the two bullet wounds on my stomach and right shoulder. The bullet that went right through my right shoulder, left a painful memory exactly when it rains or it is very cold. The one in my stomach, the doctors said I was lucky it didn't hit my spinal cord or I could have been paralyze. The amount of blood I lost that night, the surgery, the pain and the physical therapy. It was all a lot. 

I pushed a lot of people away, exactly the woman I loved or I thought I loved. After dealing with me not being the out going person I once was and dealing with the media following us everywhere after it. We start drifting apart then we broke up. I haven't seen her in 4 months, I guess it was for the best.

I grab the washcloth, the soap and wash my body. I pour some shampoo on to my hand and run it through my hair, I rinse it out and turn the water off. I step out and grab the towel, wrap it around my waist. I look into the mirror, there's bags under my eyes, dark circles, my skin looks pale as fuck and a beard is growing out. Normally I would have shaved it but today I just don't feel like it. 

I brush my teeth, put on deodorant and lotion. I pull out a pair of grey boxers, a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt, a black tie and black dress shoes. I put it on and brush my hair back so it looks somewhat done.

I stroll down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see my parents eating and reading the newspaper. They still don't know to use their phones yet.

" Morning sir. Would you like some breakfast? " the chef Aiden ask.

" No that's fine Aiden. I would just take a cup of coffee to go. " 

" Right away sir. "

" No honey, you need to eat something. Aid- "

" Mom! I'm not hungry ok. I'm late for work anyways. " Aiden hands me the coffee, I pick up my briefcase and head out the door.

My driver holds the car door out for me, I step in and we head off to work. I pull out my phone and stroll through it. I got seven text from Cisco and three from Wells. 

_Cisco: Barry, where are you at?_

_Cisco: Dude what the fuck text me back!_

_Cisco: BARRY!_

_Cisco: PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

_Cisco: I'M CALLING YOUR MOM!_

_Cisco: BARRRRRYYYY!_

_Cisco: I swear to god if you are dead._

Wells: Barry pick up your phone. Cisco is going crazy.

_Wells: Ok now you are pissing me off._

_Wells: fine be a baby then._

I roll my eyes at their text messages and put my phone down when I saw a big building saying Star Labs on it. This company is my everything, I almost died for it. It is really the only reason I even get up in the morning. 

" Sir, we are here. "

" Ok thanks Bryson. See you at 10. " I let myself out and walk up to the double doors, I pull it open. 

Right away Cisco and Wells see me, they look pissed and do I care? Not really.

" Where the fuck have you been? " Cisco spits out.

" Yeah, we been texting you like crazy Allen. " Wells says.

" Relax guys, I'm here now. I just over slept. " 

" Over slept? What you don't have alarm clock or something? " Cisco sounds angry.

" I forgot to set it alright. Calm down. " We saunter over to my office and shut the door.

" Look guys, I know you guys are worried about me but stop. I'm begging you. " 

" But- " 

" No buts ok. Just tell me what I missed. " I sit down and cross my leg over my knee.

" Well umm. The sales on the gideon watches are doing great, 100 million sold already. Check it out. " Tom replies, he hands me the folder. I look through it and see that he is right.

" This is just this week. " I look up at them smiling at me.

" Yup. Soon we will be richer than Bill Gates. " Cisco grins.

" This is incredible. " 

" Wait until the Gideon tv comes out. We will be filthy rich, we will be able to swim in money. " Cisco comments. 

" Right. Next year is going to be crazy. " Wells takes the folder from me, fold it up and put it in his suit pocket.

" well in the meantime, you two can see yourselves out the door. I got calls to make. " I point to the door 

" The disrespected we get from him. Come on Harry. " Cisco murmurs. They shut the door behind them when they left the room.

I'm making calls but not the ones they are expecting me to make.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love in the comments. I love reading them. Chapter 2.

Iris POV.

It is 2:30. My stomach is telling me it is time for lunch. I get up and grab my purse, Jitter's is only down the street. I see Maddie and three other colleagues by the snack machine, I wave bye to them and make my way to the elevator.

" Iris wait up! " I turn around and see Scott sprinting over to me. " I got those photos you wanted. "

" Thank you Scott. I will look over these when I'm at Jitter's. " I step into the elevator.

" Wait! Do you want any company? You know just to make sure you get there safe and sound? " Scott says.

" That's sweet Scott but I'm a cop's daughter, I can handle myself. Have a good afternoon. " I push the down button and shake my head when the doors shut. Scott has had a crush on me for two years now and every chance he gets, he will try in his own way to ask me out but I'm not looking for a relationship right now especially if I'm trying to have a baby.

Speaking of babies. The sperm bank center just emailed me the list of male donors. I'm nervous, this is the biggest decision I will ever have to make and I'm scared of messing it up.

The elevator doors open, I head towards the front door and open it. I breathe in the Central City fresh air and I start walking to Jitters. I look both ways before I cross the street, it is not that many good drivers here. I make it to Jitter's, and a man holds the door out for me, he looks me up and down and smirks. I roll my eyes and walk right pass him, I got no time for that.

" Hello Iris, your usual? " 

" Yes. Thank you Cassidy. " Yeah I come here a lot. They basically know me. 

" Ok. I will bring your drink and food right over when its done. " Cassidy puts in my order and I give her the money. I go to my usual spot and sit down. I open the file Scott gave me. I'm working on a story, actually every news outlet is working on this story and has been for months. It is a story about The Star Labs shooting but I'm digging more into it though. A friend of mine, sent me some pictures of that night. It shows Mr. Allen coming in and out the building but then I turned the page and see another person walking in the building exactly the same time as Mr. Allen and then another person comes in 20 minutes later. Wait there was another person there? I can't make out his face but I can see a little bit of blonde hair under his baseball hat. I have to ask my dad about this.

" Here you go, Iris. " Cassidy puts on my food on the table.

" Thank you. "

" No problem. " Cassidy walks back to the counter.

I look back at the picture and put it down and take a bite of my sandwich. I pull my phone out and dial up my father.

_Dad: Hello._

_Me: Dad?_

_Dad: Hey baby daughter._

_Me: Hi dad. I got a que-_

_Dad: No._

_Me: You don't even know what the question is yet._

_Dad: Does it have to do with the Star Labs shooting?_

_Me: Yes but-_

_Dad: No buts Iris. I already told you I can't talk about this with you._

_Me: I know dad but I got something._

_Dad: Iris!_

_Me: Just hear me before you yell at me. There's was another man there that night-_

_Dad: Iris._

_Me: Now I don't know if he is an eyewitness or if he was in on it but all I know now that there was another person there._

_Dad: I told you to let us handle the investigation Iris. The guy there that night was caught and it is facing trial soon._

_Me: Dad, you know I'm on to something. Just please look into it._

_Dad: *sigh* fine send me over what you got and no more looking ok._

_Me: Ok fine._

_Dad: I mean it Iris._

_Me: I hear you. I gotta go dad bye._

_Dad: I love you_

_Me: I love you too._

I hang up and wrap up the leftover sandwich and grab my drink. I wave bye to Cassidy and step out of Jitters. I walk back to work. 

All of sudden I got this weird feeling that I was being watched. I look back and look around. I see nobody, It is probably me being crazy. I continue walking to work...

* * *

I love wearing heels but today was a busy news day and that means a lot of walking around. I'm finally home and I take off these damn heels. I toss them to the side and go to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable. I pick out some purple sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt.

DING DONG!

Ugh who is at the door? It is almost 5. I march to open the door and I see my friends standing behind the door. What are they doing here?

" What is it about you getting pregnant? " Brianna spits out. They push me out the way and come in. 

" Seriously Linda. "

" Sorry you told me so that means you wanted me to tell everybody. " Linda moves to sit on the couch.

" Answer Brianna question. Are you trying to get pregnant? " Cami says calmly.

" Fine, yes I am. " I admit.

" How long have you been thinking about this? " Gia asked. 

" About a couple of months. "

" What the fuck a couple of months! " Molly exclaimed.

" Molly calm down. Iris what brought this on? " Cami asked.

" I-I actually was thinking about this for a while now and I really want this. " They are all staring at me with blank expressions on their faces after what I said. " Look guys, I know this sounds crazy but please don't try and talk me out of this, I already made up my mind. Just support me instead or not. I don't care but I'm doing this. " 

" Iris, we don't want you to do this if you are feeling some kind of loneliness or being left out. " Brianna replies.

" I'm not, I promise guys. " 

" Well this is truly what you want then I'm here for it. I wouldn't be the only mother in the group anymore. " Gia pulls me into a hug.

" How about you guys? Are you going to support me in this? "

Molly, Cami, Linda and Brianna all turns and look at each other and then they all came to hug me also. 

" I was already on board when you told me earlier so. " Linda giggles. We all broke out in a laugh.

" So when is this happening? " Gia adds.

" I have an] appointment this Wednesday . I already have a list of men I need to pick out from and I need to pick someone before Wednesday. " 

" Well have you? " Molly asked. I shake my head no.

" We will help you ok don't worry. " Linda says. 

" Thanks guys. Let me get my phone. " I went to get my phone out of my purse. " I got it. They send me 10 guys to start with. " I show them the guys.

Two annoying hours later and we got nothing. My friends aren't making this make any better.

" Look at the hazel eyes on that one and he is a cook and he owns his own restaurant. The baby will have the cooking genes for sure. " Molly grins.

" But look at the smile on number six. He is a doctor and he is cute. " Brianna points out.

" Well I think the eighth one is great. He is in gymnastics, owns a dog and he is vegan so that means he cares about his health. Go with him. " Cami convinces me.

" It is clearly the first one. He is a lawyer, he vacations with his family, donates his money to help the homeless and look at that smile. " Gia says.

" This is hopeless. I'm never going to find somebody. They all sound great but this is more difficult than I thought. " I groan.

Linda picks up my phone and shows me the last person on the list. " Go with the third one. He is tall, a professor at a University, and he loves his family and oh boy those dimples are cute. Oh and a cook too. " I take the phone away from Linda to get a better look of the guys. She is right, he is cute and I do love guys with dimples. 

" Ok I think he is the one. " I smile.

"Great, I'm hungry so I'm going to steal your food. " Brianna goes to the kitchen and I roll my eyes at her.

Now all I have to do is tell my dad and that will be a challenge, I'm so not ready for.

* * *

Barry POV. 

I stare at the number in front of me. My family probably wont be supportive about the decision I'm going to make. My mom will probably think, I completely lost my mind and my dad will think I'm doing this just to be cruel but they need to understand that I'm doing this for my own good.

I push the call on my phone and put the phone to my ear. I hear it ringing and a soft female voice comes through the phone.

" Hi welcome to Central City Vasectomy, you are speaking to Faith Logan. How may I help you? " 

" Yeah hi, my name is Barry Allen and I will like to make an appointment. "

" Ok. Mr. Allen can I have your medical insurance card? " 

" Yes, it is Central Care. "

" Oh alright Sir, what date will be good for you? We got next Wednesday at 8:00 am or a Thursday at 10:30 am? "

" I will take the Thursday one. "

" Ok you are all set, sir. We will call just to remind you. " 

" Thank you. Have a good day. "

" As well as you sir bye. "

I hung up and put my phone on my deck. I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep sigh. I just really hope my parents won't flip out too bad about this.

" Sir. Some detectives are here to see you. " Violet says through the speaker.

" Thank you, Violet. Send them in. " 

The door opens and in walks two men with police detective uniforms on. One has red hair, freckles, a straight nose, and pale skin. The other one has dark hair, a beard with a little gray in it and coco skin. 

" Hello, Mr. Allen. I'm Detective Morgan and this is Detective West. We got a few questions for you if that's fine? " Detective Morgan shows me, his detective badge.

" What is this about!? " I asked.

" If you let us explain Mr. Allen. We can tell you. " Detective West replies. 

I motion my hand for them to sit down and they did. Detective Morgan starts talking " We may have gotten something that has to do with that night. Another guy was there that night sir. I- "

" No, it was just me and- " Barry pause and sigh deeply " And him there that night. I didn't see anybody else. " 

" That's it, sir. The reason you didn't see the other person because he was waiting outside the door in front of your office. He was hiding and we believe that other people were in on it too. " Detective West explains.

I stare at them with disbelief. No, the cameras showed that nobody else was there, they showed me and the police couldn't find a trace of another person. Unless. 

" Will you guys excuse me. I got to go. " I get up and put on my suit jacket. " Violet can you show them out for me. " I told Violet through the intercom. 

" Ok sir. Be right there. " Violet responds.

" But Mr. Allen we- " I didn't get to hear the rest because I just left the room. 

I can't believe they lied to me, they are suppose to be my friends and partners. I'm heated, I ball my fist as I storm down to the technology department of the building.

I kick the door open with my left foot and shout. " EVERYBODY OUT NOW! EXCEPT CISCO AND WELLS. GO NOW! " Everybody got up and left the room. I slam the door shut and march over to them.

" THERE WAS ANOTHER PERSON THERE THAT WASN'T IT? " I yell.

They look at me with shock in their eyes and heads down, looking guilty as forever. 

" ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT! WAS THERE SOMEBODY ELSE THERE? " 

" Yes. " Cisco says.

" WHO? "

" Barry- " I hold my hand up to Wells before he speaks any further.

" WHO? "

" I will show you. " Cisco grabs his laptop and opens it up. He is searching through it then hands it to me. " Click the bottom file. " I did what he said. 

No it can't be he is dead. " I-it Eddie but he is dead. H-how is this possible? " I try to get out. I'm in shock.

" We don't know. We have been trying to figure it out but Eddie is alive man and I don't think he was ever dead. " Cisco takes the laptop from me. 

FUCK! Eddie has been pretending to be dead for these last two years and for what? I can't believe this shit.

" Barry, are you ok? " Wells ask.

" No. " I turn around and walk out the room. 

" Barry. Barry! " Cisco calls out. I just kept on walking. This is too much right now, I'm going home.

" Sir, I wasn't expecting you until 11. " My driver went to open the car door for me. 

" Change of plans. Take me home now. " I demand. He nods his head, gets in the car and drives off....

" Barry, you are home earlier. " Mom looks confused as I walk through the front door.

" Eddie is alive. " 

" Huh come again. Did you just say Eddie is alive? " 

" Yes mom. Eddie is alive and breathing. He has been lying to us the whole time. " I pull my hair and touch my face.

Mom sits down in shock. " No Barry, we had a funeral for him. His family went go to identify his body after his car accident. I can't believe this. " Mom runs her fingers through her hair and looks up to study my face. " Are you ok? "

" Do I look ok mom! Eddie faked his death and for what? What is the reason behind this? Unless he was-. "

" Unless he was what? Barry. " 

" Unless he was in on it. "

" What do you mean Barry? You are scaring me. "

" Eddie, he was in on it, the night I shot. Him, his cousin Eoard and their parents. It's all makes sense now. " I babble.

" Oh my god. " Mom looks stressed. " That's why, Eobard parents didn't look angry or sad when Eobard shot you. They knew about it. Barry, I'm so sorry that I didn't expect this sooner. " Mom cries. 

" No, mom I'm sorry they betrayed our trust like that. " They don't know who they are messing with. They will soon.

Now I'm even more sure of what I'm going to do next Thursday. I can't have any kids of my mine going through everything, I'm going through especially after the mess the thawne family is going to cause. This is the right decision. Sorry mom and dad, you guys are not having grandchildren.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what you think Barry. Oh he is in for a surprise lmao. Until next week.


	3. Nothing to regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was busy. Enjoy reading.

**Iris POV.**

It is Friday. Me and Dad always have our weekly lunch together at 1:30 pm. Today I'm going to visit him at the police station. I'm bringing him lasagna from the popular Italian restaurant down the street from where I work. Thank god, they are a take out restaurant because I need to talk to my dad alone in his office. I'm telling him the fact that I'm trying to have a baby.

I know I don't look that nervous but if I wasn't wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, you will be able to see how much I'm sweating. Hopefully dad can understand or at least support me in this but knowing him it will take a lot of convincing.

I check the time and it says 1:25 pm. Great I'm almost there anyways. Pray for me...

I push the door to the police station open and wave kindly to the officers walking by me. My dad is the chief of police and he is well respected here, everybody adores him. 

Growing up, I came here a lot with my mom and brother when dad was a regular policeman. My dad got the promotion two years after mom died, at first he wasn't feeling it but now I see he loves it and telling people what to do. This job is made for him. 

I made it to his office, I can feel my hand shake as I turn the door knob. I see that he is on the phone and I wave hello to him and shut the door. I put the food bag on his desk and take out our carry out food to eat.

" Yeah. John I will call you back, my daughter's here. Ok, bye. " Dad hangs up the phone and smiles at me. " Hi, baby girl. I see you brought me my favorite lasagna and a ice tea. You want something from me? "

" Why do I always have to want something, I'm just bringing my dad his food for our annual lunch chats. Is that so hard? " 

" Nah, you want something or want to tell me something. What is it? " Dad asks well crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. I sigh and sit down.

I look up and make eye contact with him. I open my mouth and say " Dad, I'm trying for a baby and I'm going to the doctor's to get artificially inseminated next week. " 

Dad just stares at me like he is trying to figure out what I just said, he looks at the wall and turns his head towards me again with the look I know I was going to get.

" I-I don't know what to say Iris. " Dad intensely rubs his eyes with his left hand. " Are you doing this to mess with me because seriously Iris, I got no time for this nonsense. "

" No dad, I'm serious here. Just hear- "

" Why? Why are you doing this? What is the reason for this Iris? " Dad asks.

" Dad, you of all people should know how much I want to be a mother. I don't need to tell you, you should already know. " 

" No, I don't know. Just tell me, I need to know so I won't have these thoughts that is going through my head right now. Please Iris. " Dad begs. 

I feel a tear coming down my face and I wipe it with the back of my hand. " Because I'm scared that if I don't have them now, I wouldn't get the chance too. " 

" Iris, that's not true. You are still young and have lot of time. " 

" Mom had a lot of time and you see how that went. " Dad eyes soften when I say this.

Dad gets up and sits right next to me, he grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes. " Iris, I know your mom dying when you were young really affected you and your brother. Trust me, I miss her too, everyday. I know where you are coming from Iris, I do and I will support you in this but I don't want you to regret this or feel bad if this doesn't work. "

" I know dad and if It doesn't work, I will try another time. I really want this Dad. More than anything. " 

" Ok. " Dad says.

" Ok. Can we eat now, I'm starving. " 

" Yeah me too. " Dad grabs his food and hands me mine. We talk for a little bit.

* * *

I give Dad a goodbye hug and tell him I love him after our lunch. I get in my car and drive off. I drive pass Star Labs, it is a pretty big place. I always wondered what it looks like on the inside, I guess I will never know. 

I make it back to work and I see that Wally's car is parked. What is he doing here? 

I walk inside and see Wally waiting by my office. " Hello sis, care to explain what Linda told me? " 

" Let's go in my office. " I lead him inside and shut the door.

" You know big sister, I thought we were closer than that. You told my wife before you told me. Why? " Wally asks. 

" I don't know, she was just there I guess. Don't take it personal like you always do. I was going to tell you tonight. "

" I don't take things personally. " Wally pouts.

I raise my eyebrows at him and stare at him. He is such a baby oh my god.

" Fine, so I kinda do take things personally but you know how I am ok. You should have told me first. " Wally crosses his arms.

" Next time, I will make sure to tell you first before I tell Linda. Are you happy now? "

" A little bit yeah but it still hurts. Anyways are you really going to go through it? " Wally asks.

" Yes I am. I'm already nervous and it didn't happen yet. " I tell him.

" Wow I'm probably going to be a uncle soon. That's crazy. You know you are going to have a boy right? " 

" Hahahaha It hasn't even happen yet. Why are you already guessing what the gender is? " I laugh.

" I just see your first child as a boy and Linda thinks it is going to be twins but I know I'm right on this. " Wally grins

" Ok, Whatever you say Mr. Know it all. " I chuckle.

" Did you tell Dad yet? " Wally asks.

" Whare did you think I just came back from? "

" Well did he give you one of his long speeches about what you are doing is wrong and it will never turn out good in the end? " 

" Actually, he was somewhat calm when I told him. He took a minute to collect himself about what I said but besides that, he was pretty calm when I told him. 

" Dad? Calm? Wow I thought I would never hear those two words together in a sentence before. So he is cool about you having a baby without being married or no man you are with? "

" Pretty much. Trust me I was surprised too. I mean this is dad that we are talking about. " 

" Yeah, he is up to something. He wouldn't just let this go so quickly without having something planned. " Wally remarks.

" Wally please. I don't wanna think about this right now. I just want to be happy about becoming a mother soon. " 

" Fine but I'm always right though. Oh shit I got a meeting in 20 minutes. Bye sis. " Wally runs out of my office. I shake my head and sit down in the chair.

I'm actually going to become a mother soon. I smile and start working.

* * *

**Barry POV.**

I can't believe mom forced me to come down stairs and eat dinner with her and dad. It is not that I don't want too, I just have a lot of investigating to do. I just found out that one of my so called best friend is alive and working against me. I need answers and I need them now.

" Barry, are you listening to me? " Mom pulls me out of my thoughts.

" Sorry mom, what were you saying? " I asks.

" I was saying, one of my friend's daughter is looking for a date to the dinner party her mother is throwing. I was thinking that you would be perfect. " Mom sounds way too excited.

" Not happening mom. Tell your friend's daughter to find another date because that sure hell isn't me. " I hiss.

" Barry, you have been cooped in this house for far too long and even if you do leave this house, you only go to work. You need to get yourself out there again. Meet somebody new. " Mom really thinks saying all of this to me is going to make me go then she is horribly mistaken.

" I don't need to meet somebody's mother. There's no need for that anyways. " I take a sip of my red wine.

" Huh? What do you mean son? " Dad asks.

" I mean, I'm getting a vasectomy next Thursday. " When I spit out that, Mom stops eating and Dad is looking at me like I have lost my mind.

" You are getting a what now? " Mom whispers surprisingly .

" Vasectomy. So there's no need for me to go on a date with your friend's daughter. " I repiled.

Mom looks shocked and confused. Dad on the other hand is looking furious and disappointed. Knowing my parents, I'm probably going to get lectured right about-

" Barry, you are only 31. Why are you getting a vasectomy now? " Dad asks.

" Because it was my decision, I don't want kids dad. I'm perfectly fine with being alone for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if that's a disappointment to you guys but it's happening. " I already made up my mind but they are still staring at me like I just killed their cat.

" I-I just don't understand. Is it something that we did wrong? is it something we are missing? What is it that's making you think this way Barry? " Mom sobs.

" Mom, I don't see why you are making a big deal out of this. Listen, I get why you guys are upset but I can't bring a child of mine into this lifestyle with people always coming after them like they are coming after me. It probably won't make sense now but it will in the long run. All I want is you guys to respect my decision. Can you do that? " I look at them for any responses but all I got was silence and stares of disbelief.

" Right, I know I was going to get this kind of response. I'm done eating. " I get up and make my way out the dining room. I knew that they wouldn't understand, I was stupid for telling them. Fuck I can't think about this shit right now, I have so much shit going on.

I can't wait to get this over with and if it makes my parents resent me for it then so be it. They will understand later down the line.

* * *

I have been searching through all the files of information that Cisco sent over. So far all I can piece together that Eddie was there that night but nowhere inside of the building. The pictures show Eddie coming in and out the building but how come there's no pictures of him inside the building? Something is wrong here.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the caller ID. Allison Parker my ex girlfriend? Why is she calling me?

_Barry: Hello?_

_Allison: Barry. It is me Allison._

_Barry: Hey Allison. H-how you been?_

_Allison: Good really good. Um how about you?_

_Barry: Yeah I have been better. Why did you call me for?_

_Allison: I didn't want you to hear it from all the tabloids tomorrow._

_Barry: Hear what?_

_Allison: Barry, I'm engaged. The news is coming out tomorrow._

I pull the phone away from my ear and grip it tightly then place it back on my ear.

_Barry: That's great Allison. Who's the lucky guy?_

_Allison: Jett Miles_

Jett fucking Miles. She is marrying that asshole. That guy is one of Star Labs biggest competitors, he made our lives a living hell last year, shoveling his big sales in our faces and making it his personal business that we know it. 

_Allison: Barry? Barry are you there?_

_Barry: How long have you been dating him?_

_Allison: 3 months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know how to._

_Barry: I don't want your apologies Allison. You know how I feel about this man and yet you are marrying him. I gotta go._

_Allison: Barr-_

_Barry: Bye Allison._

I throw my phone behind me and run my fingers through my hair. Can this night get anymore fucked up?

Suddenly all the lights in my house go out, I hear my parents talking downstairs. I grab my phone and turn it's flashlight on.

" Mom, what is happening? Why did the lights go out? " I asks from the balcony. 

" I don't know. The security guards went to go check the circuit breaker. Come down here. " I did what mom said and went downstairs. 

At that very moment when I reached where my parents were, red dots were everywhere. " HIT THE FLOOR! " I yell out. I grab my parents and push them on the floor. Bullets started shooting through the windows, hitting the walls, the couches, the vases and pictures. Thousands of shots are being fired every minute. I hear my mom screaming as the bullets keep coming. 

After five minutes the bullets stop coming and the lights turned back on. We slowly stand up and look around. 

" Oh my god. Are you guys ok? " Mom worries. Dad and I nods our heads.

" Who would do this? " Oh I know who did this dad. I know pretty well and they won't get a way with it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama to come.


	4. Stop and Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that wait guys. I'm planning my cousin's baby shower and I forgot to update. Enjoy

**Iris POV.**

It is about 9:45 pm. I should be heading home but something is keeping me here. I look through all my files on the lab top and everything looks about done. So what is holding me from going home? 

" Iris! There's has been a report of a shooting at the Allen's residence. Come on. " Linda says breathless.

I knew it was something I couldn't go home for. I quickly grab my bag and sprint out the door. Another shooting that includes the Allen's, this is huge. I just hope they are ok.

" Linda, get the camera crew ready and Josh get the truck ready. We got a long night ahead of us. " 

* * *

**THIRD POV.**

Iris and her crew is driving madly to get to the Allen residence before every other newspaper does. The Allen mansion is not that far from their work so this works out perfectly. 

The Allen family has always been a popular name around the city, way before Barry Allen was Barry Allen. His parents and grandparents are pretty famous around here. His father and grandfather are incredible doctors and his grandmother owns the top real estate company in the country. That was where his dad met his mom and she still works there.

Iris looks out of the rear view mirror and sees the Central City Picture News van right behind them. 

" Step on it. Picture News is right behind us. " Iris demands. The driver starts driving faster and going over the speed limit.

" Not so fast. I do wanna live to see another day you know. " Linda says.

They get to the Allen house and they run out of the car to the front of the house. Iris sees her dad and other officers swooping around the place and talking to the Allens.

" What is the news doing here. Hold them back. " Joe shouts. Some officers rush to where all the news reporters are and start pushing them back. Some are snapping pictures and some are shouting questions. 

Iris tries to slip pass the officers but one officer grabs her forearm and stops her from walking towards Barry Allen but not before he turns around and stops to look at her. Barry and Iris make eye contact and Iris just stares into his eyes. They are bright green with a hint of baby blue in them. The stare of coldness, stress and a hint of fright in the his eyes is overwhelming. He has dark circles under his eyes and pieces of glass in his brown sugar hair. His skin is paler than what it appears in all the magazines and he is very tall compared to Iris.

Barry looks Iris up and down and moves along side the officers. Iris just stands there watching him walk away and her mouth goes dry, she couldn't get a question out to shout at him. She just lost her train of thought all of sudden.

" Iris, you just let him go without getting a question in. " Linda runs up to her. " What happened? "

" I-I don't know. " 

" Shit now we got to get the scoop another way. I'm going to ask one of the officers. " Linda sprints to the closes police officer.

" IRIS! " Iris turns her head and sees her dad fast walking towards her.

" This is a private area Iris. You shouldn't be here."

" I know dad. I want to ask a few people some questions and we will be on our way. " Iris looks over one more time to see where Barry has gone and heads over to ask his neighbors some questions.

_This is going to be a long night._ Iris thinks to herself.

* * *

Barry just stares at the mystery woman as she heads towards a large audience that has gathered just outside of their residence. His mind is focused on the mystery woman, her dark curly hair, her silky smooth cinnamon skin that looks soft to the touch and her big brown eyes that stared deeply into his dark troubled and damaged. soul. He didn't like that, no he didn't like that for one bit. He needs to get out of here.

He sees paparazzi, news casters and newspapers. Barry rubs his tired eyes, he has no time for this bullshit right now. Not after what just happened.

_Why can't people just mind their own_ _fucking business?_ Barry thought. 

" Sir? Your hotel is all set. Are you ready to go? " His driver asks.

" Yes please. Are my parents ready? " 

" They are just talking to the police sir. They will come later. " I nod my head and I rush to the car. The faster I can get out of here, the sooner I can make the Thawne's family life a living hell.

" Mr. Allen. I got questions. "

" Mr. Allen are you ok? " 

" Mr. Allen are you being targeted?

Barry rolls his eyes at the all the questions that is being thrown at him. He spots the mystery woman interviewing some bystanders.

Her eyes follows the car as it moves out the drive way. They are staring at each other again but it was only for a minute. Little do they know that wouldn't be the last time they would make eye contact.

* * *

**Barry POV.**

We make it to one of my grandparents hotel's. I get out and make my way inside. I see my grandparents by the counter. 

" Barry, are you ok? Where's your parents? " My grandmother nervously asks?

" I'm fine and they are fine grandma. They are just talking to the police. " 

" Oh thank god. Who would do this? Exactly what has happened to you. " Grandma asks.

" I don't know Grandma but the police will figure it out. " I lied. I don't want my grandparents to know about this. The less people know the better.

" I sure hope they do. I'm just glad that you and your parents were not hurt. " Grandpa hugs me.

" Me too Grandpa. " We let go of each other and walk to the elevators together.

We make it to the top floor of the building. I used to come to this hotel a lot as a kid. There's a pool out back, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a full kitchen and dining room, a living room and a game room. 

It is one of my favorite hotels that my grandparents own. There is only one way to get up here and that is by a special key and keypad. Only exclusive family members know it. 

" I will make some tea" Grandma says as she walks into the kitchen. I sit down on the couch and sigh. Man it is has been a long night.

" Are you ok Barry? " Grandpa asks as he comes and sits down next to me.

" Yeah. Just stressed. "

" Don't stress too much. The police got this. Did you take your medicine for your shoulder? "

" Yes I did. Don't worry about that. "

" I always worry about you Barry. You are my only grandson. " He playfully messes up my hair. " Just because you turned 30, doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you. Ok? " 

I give him a little smile and close my eyes. A moment later my parents come out the elevator. Grandpa gets up and hug them both.

" What did the police say? " Grandpa ask.

" They said they are looking around. They will call us tomorrow with info. " Mom replies.

" Well I guess that's ok. Eva is in the kitchen making tea. " Grandpa says.

" I will help her. " Mom walks to the kitchen.

" I'm tired, I'm heading to bed. " I tell my parents and grandparents goodnight and walk to one of the rooms.

I sigh and sit on the bed. I told them that I'm tired but in reality, I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

My mind went back to the mystery woman and her big brown eyes staring at me. I don't know why but she is just standing out to me but I know dating is off the table for me, exactly with this Thawne thing. Nobody else needs to get tied up into my mess of a situation.

I guess this is my life now.

* * *

**Iris POV**

**Next morning**

Being a Journalist, you know you will have that one story that will always stick with you. The Allen shooting is that one for me. I know this may sound crazy but I can't stop thinking about the way Barry was looking at me with so much stress, coldness and a hint of fright. 

Being in this situation again, I know he might be terrified but he probably wouldn't admit it but I saw it in his eyes. Eyes don't lie.

" Iris! Have you been listening to me? " Linda pulled me out of my train of thought.

" Sorry Linda. What were you saying? " 

" I was saying that the newspapers are out already and are you hungry but you blanked out on me. " 

" Sorry, I have been up writing this damn paper. "

" So you have gotten no sleep at all? "

I nod my head and rub my eyes.

" Yeah you were pretty much distracted last night. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Iris, come on you think I didn't see the way you and Mr. Barry Allen were making eye contact. That shit was strong even I felt that. "

" You are crazy. He just got his house shot up, I'm pretty sure he's was not worried about me last night. " I pull my laptop out and open it.

" Whatever you say but I know what I saw. " 

I roll my eyes at her and put in my pass code. Press google search and the first thing I see is me and Mr. Allen on the front page of Central City Picture News. Oh my god.

" Looks like I wasn't the only one who saw that." When did Linda get behind me?

" Why did they put us on the front page? " 

" I don't know but you do realize that he's going to see this right? " 

" Is that suppose to make me feel better? This is awful. " 

" Calm down honey, I was just kidding. Who reads Picture News anyways? " 

" Hopefully you are right. " Something tells me that she's not.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter until the true drama starts.


	5. Hit List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had bad writers block but thank God that's over. I hope y'all enjoy

**Barry POV.**

I open my eyes, the blinds are shining bright orange. It is morning? I didn't realize I fell asleep and I didn't have a nightmare. That's odd.

I stretch my arms out and rub my face, I made it to the bathroom to piss. I watch my hands afterward and grab my phone off the nightstand. 

10:15 am. Well, fuck I actually overslept and no nightmares. I wonder why.

I shake my head and make my way out of the room to the dining room where my parents and grandparents are eating breakfast.

" Morning Barry. Are you hungry? I can get you a plate, I made your favorite. " Grandma offers.

" No Grandma, I will get it myself but thanks though. " I grab a plate and put some bacon, potatoes, and eggs on the plate. Grandma places a cup of orange juice next to my plate. I thank her and start eating.

" So has the police said anything yet? " I ask.

" No, they haven't. I'm sure they will though. " Mom replies. A minute later my phone rang. Everybody stops eating and glance over at me. I check the caller ID and it says Cisco.

" It is from Cisco. I need to take this. " I push my chair back and answer the phone and hold the phone to my chest until I got outside. I close the door behind me.

_Barry: Hello?_

_Cisco: Barry, what the fuck man. I woke up and the first thing I see on TV that your house got shot up. Are you guys ok?_

_Barry: Yes, Cisco we are all fine._

_Cisco: It was them huh?_

_Barry: I don't know but I'm starting to believe so. Like who else could it be, besides them?_

_Cisco: This is fucked up. If it is them, they need to pay._

_Barry: Oh trust me. They will._

_Cisco: Are you coming down to the lad?_

_Barry: Yeah I will be there in an hour or so._

_Cisco: Ok see you then. Oh and Barry, I'm glad that you are ok._

_Barry: Thanks Cisco. See you at the lab._

_Cisco: Bye._

_Barry: Bye._

I hang up and make my way inside. I sit back down. " Sorry, that was Cisco. He was just checking if I was ok. " 

" That's kind of him. " Grandma says.

" Are you going to work today? " Dad asks.

" Yes, I am. I'm leaving in an hour. " 

" I don't think that's a good idea, Barry. You almost got killed last night. " Grandpa worries.

" Guys, please. I need to handle this ok. " 

" Handle what exactly? " Mom curiously asks.

" Don't worry about that mom. " 

" Barry if you are hiding something. You can tell us, honey. " Grandma touches my hand.

" I'm not hiding anything. I just need to get to work. I got people to hire for a new project that's coming out. " I lie.

Mom is staring me down deep. It is like she can tell when I'm lying. " You are lying Barry. " 

" Mom, please. I'm not doing this with you Mom. " I stand up and I'm getting ready to walk away when I hear my mom say. 

" Like you don't wanna talk about this damn Vasectomy thing. " Fuck why did she bring that up now.

" What does your mother mean by that? " Grandma looks over at me looking for an answer.

I sigh " I'm getting a Vasectomy on Thursday. " 

" What why? Barry, you are only 31. " Grandpa says.

" I'm not having this conversation right now. I need to get to work" 

" Barry, this is serious. If you do this you won't ever have kids. " Grandma looks a little disappointed. 

" I already made up my mind ok. I'm getting ready for work. " 

" Barry! " Dad yells.

I just ignore them and walk into the room I was sleeping in. 

I'm not dealing with their unwanted opinions about me getting Vasectomy. I already made up my mind and that's final.

* * *

**Iris POV.**

After Linda left my office, I went back to looking at the article " _Here we have Mr. Allen looking stressed and in shock after what he experienced in his own home. Mr. Allen was walking away from the scene when a reporter, who owns Central City Citizen and known as Iris Anna West approached him unexpectedly. Mr. Allen and Ms. West have a moment where they stare into each other's eyes. What it seemed like forever, Mr. Allen finally broke away and made his way towards where his parents were standing. We don't know about you but there was something there. "_

I slam my laptop shut and lay back in my chair. I can't believe Picture News, I know they hate me for stealing all of their business but that doesn't give them a right to write that shit about me. 

I need coffee before I lose it. I make my way out of my office and I push the down button on the elevator. I step in and grab my phone out of my purse, I look through my text messages and social media sites. I see that damn article in my mentions and the Allen tags. I'm going to kill Picture News. Hopefully, Linda is right and everybody just ignores that article. 

I step off the elevator and head towards the double doors. I'm walking again to my favorite coffee place, I make it there in 2 minutes. I push the door open and the smell of delicious coffee hit my senses. I go up to the counter.

" Hi Cassidy, my usual, please. " 

Cassidy looks up from her phone and her eyes wide up. I stare down to see what she is looking at. That damn article. " S-sure Iris. I will make it now. " 

" You were reading that article huh? " 

" Yeah, a little bit. Sorry, I couldn't help it. It does look like was ther- " 

" Cassidy, there's nothing between me and Allen ok. " 

" I believe you but other people who don't know y'all won't. " Cassidy singles her eyes for me to turn around and look behind me. I did and some people were staring at me, others were whispering and well staring. 

This is not happening. I'm going to murder Linda for making me believe that nobody reads Picture News. " Can I get my coffee, please. " 

Cassidy hands me my coffee and I storm out the coffee shop. 

* * *

" Ok, maybe I was wrong about nobody reading that trash of a newspaper but look on the bright side- " 

" No Linda, there's no bright side to this ok. " I put my arm over my face to cover it, well laying on the couch in my office.

" fine no bright side. How are we going to make them pay for being the assholes that they are? " 

" I don't know Linda. Clearly, they did this to fuck with me. They didn't care about reporting the shooting at all. This is a nightmare. Now probably the whole world thinks that we are something to each other. " 

" Well, you guys did knock Barry's ex off the top trend. "

" Huh? What do you mean? " 

" You haven't heard? Allison Parker got engaged to Jett Miles. " 

" What? When did they get together? " 

" Apparently four months ago. "

" She and Barry did have an ugly break-up so this probably doesn't even worry him. He got bigger fish to fry like who is trying to kill him. I shouldn't worry about that damn article anyways. I'm going to become a mother soon and I can't have all of this stress. "

" That's the spirit I was looking for. Picture news can suck it. " 

" Anyways, I'm starving and I kinda skipped lunch so I'm ordering Uber eats. Want any? " I ask Linda.

" Hell yeah. Your choice though? " 

I nod my head and pull out my phone. I got nothing to worry about or just so I thought.

* * *

Barry POV. 

I step out of the room after showering and putting the suit that my driver bought for me. I spot my parents and grandparents in a deep conversation. 

" I'm heading to work. Don't wait up. " I grab my phone and almost made it out the door but my grandmother touched my forearm.

" Barry, talk to us. We know something going on with you. " 

" Grandma, I just need to get to work. You are going to make me late. " I open the door and close it behind me. 

I text Cisco saying, I'm on my way. I slide into the back seat of the car, my driver starts driving off.

I stroll throw my social media sites and all the articles about last night but there's one that caught my eye. What the fuck! 

On the front page of the paper are me and the mystery reporter. What kind of game is this? I can't believe this bullshit. The comments under this aren't any better.

_[ Why is he looking at the reporter like that? ]_

_[ Omg I hope the Allens are ok ]_

_[Him and that reporter is cute ]_

_[ Barry has a fucked-up life. I hope that reporter isn't with him ]_

_[ The Allens have it rough ]_

_[ I ship it ]_

_[ omg are they dating ]_

I shut my phone off and put it down. It's not even 24 hours and I'm already in a relationship with somebody, I don't even know. I don't even read Picture News or care for it but now they are on my shit list.

" Sir, we are here. " My driver gets out and opens my door. I see a few paparazzi behind me and I ignore them and go inside.

" Cisco and Wells in my office. " I demand them. We make it to my office and I sit in my chair, cross my left leg over my right one. 

" I hear what happened Barry. Sorry, you have to go through that again. " Wells said.

" Thanks, Wells and I think I know who did it. " 

" You do? Who? " Cisco asks. 

" Eddie. I know it is him, he knows my house and he's an ex-Marine so he can shoot without shooting somebody. " 

" Ok, how do we catch somebody who has all of those skills and someone who I don't know, who is supposed to be dead? " Cisco says

" We got to come up with something. Guys, he shot up my house with me and my parents inside, they could have been hurt or worse. Eddie and whoever he is working with needs to be stopped. " 

" Alright, what do we- " Wells is interrupted by a beeping sound. 

I look down at it and it is a text message saying my doctor's appointment got pushed up to Tuesday. FUCK!

" Who's that? " Cisco curiously ask.

" Just a text message from my mom. " 

Cisco and Wells look at each other and then me. Cisco quickly grabs my phone before I could stop him. 

" Vasectomy? Who's getting a Vasectomy on Tuesday? " Cisco looks shocked as he reads the text.

" Nobody, give me my phone back." I reach for it but Cisco pulls it closer to him. 

" It's you. Isn't it? " 

I sigh heavily and nod.

Wells grabs my phone from Cisco and look at me " Why the fuck do you need to get a Vasectomy? "

" It doesn't matter. Now give me back my phone. " 

Wells shakes his head no " No, not until you tell us. Nobody does this and have no reason behind it. " 

I run my fingers through my hair and stare back at Wells and Cisco " Fine you guys want the truth?. I don't want kids, I don't wanna bring a kid into this or this lifestyle. Knowing it will just hurt them in the process. Exactly now that we know who is after me. The fewer people in my life, the better. " 

Cisco and Wells stare me down then Wells hands me, my phone back. 

" We understand but are you sure you want to do this? " Cisco asked.

" You guys sound like my family. "

" Wait, your family knows? " 

" Unfortunately Yes. Look I'm done talking about this. Also, nobody and I mean nobody finds out about this. Got it? "

" We got it and we support your decision. "

I nod and sat back down " Now. How do we stop Eddie? " 

* * *

**_Eddie POV._ **

I turn off the speaker and spin my chair around to face my family " He fucking knows. Matthew, I told you to shoot them dead not keep them alive! "

" Sorry sir, I thought I did but clea- " I shot him in the leg before he could finish that sentence. " AH FUCK! " 

" Next time I tell you to get something done and you don't get the job done. It will be your head. Got it? " 

" Yes, sir. "

" Good. Now leave, you are getting blood on my floor. " Matthew leaps out of the room with one leg. 

" FUCK! TWO YEARS OF MY PLAN GOING DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN. NO, ALLEN IS NOT RUINING MY PLANS. " 

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's my mom " What are we going to do? All of this can go to shit quickly. " 

" Let me think mom, please. " I have to think of a plan to get Allen off my back. That's when an idea hits me. " Quick, play the video again.

My sister, Grace pushed play _" Fine you guys want the truth?. I don't want kids, I don't wanna bring a kid into this or this lifestyle. "_

I hold my hand up " PAUSE! Playback slowly. " 

_" Fine, you guys want the truth?. I don't want kids "_

" That's it. " 

Grace clears her throat and asks " Ok, how does this help us get Allen to back off? " 

" With the one thing, he doesn't want. " My family is looking at me to finish what I said " A kid. We are going to get Allen a kid. " 

" Again. How? " Grace asks again. 

" By sabotaging his Vasectomy. " Dad walks in the room holding a newspaper.

" With who dad? " 

Dad throws the newspaper in my lap and on the front page is Allen and a random woman. She is pretty hot " What is this dad and why as you showing this to me? " 

" The woman's name is Iris Anne West. Does that last name sound a little familiar to y'all? " 

West? West? West? Wait a minute. " Are you telling me, this is Captain Joe West, daughter? The same one who caught Uncle Eobard? " 

Dad nods and passes me a phone with an Instagram account on it " His daughter puts on her Instagram saying she is being a mom soon but here is the catch. She is single, so who is she having the baby with. So I did a little digging and she is getting artificially inseminated this Wednesday and Allen is getting a Vasectomy this Tuesday right? " 

" Right. " I reply.

" So why mess with one when we can mess with two. That's why we can get Allen off our case and get back at the Captain at the same. " 

We started at each other and thought about it. It is not a bad plan and if we play this right. It might just work. " Oh, right I'm in. What do we do first? " 

* * *


	6. Dirty Little Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy my loves.

**Barry POV.**

Well, today is the day. I have been thinking about this all night long and I'm more nervous right now then I was last night.

I got up and showered, I put on a white t-shirt, grey sweat pants, a dark blue hoodie and slide on my Adidas slides. I make out to the living room where I see my grandparents on the couch with my parents looking like they are about to go out somewhere. 

" Where are you guys going? " I ask.

They all look at each other and mom got up " We all been thinking and of course, we think this isn't a great idea but it is your life Barry and all we want is for you to be happy. So if you let us, we want to be there for you today. That is if you want us to be. " 

I thought about it. I nod and grab my keys off the counter. My family follows behind me. I took my car and my grandparents drove with my parents.

* * *

We make it to the hospital that, I'm having it at. I check myself in and I wait in the waiting room with my family.

I feel my mom lay her hand on my knee. Apparently, my leg was shaking, I never noticed " Are you ok, honey? " 

" Yes, mom I'm fine. Just hate hospitals. " Ok, I somewhat lied but I don't want her to know that I'm lowkey freaking out.

" Are you sur- " 

" Barry Allen? " The nurse calls out. I got up and straighten out my hoodie then go over to her.

" Hi, I'm Barry Allen. " 

" Ok, come with me. I will get you all set up. I'm nurse Ava. " 

I look back at my family then follow her. A hospital gown and freshly warm socks are on my hospital bed. 

" Get into your gown and then I will be back to put your IV in. " Nurse Ava leaves to let me get undress. I take off my clothes and put on the gown. I lay on the bed. Nurse Ava comes back in.

" Alright, Mr. Allen. Let's get you started but the doctor wants to see you first. " Walks in is an older man, about my dad's age.

" Hi Mr. Allen, I'm Doctor Cooper, I will be doing your surgery. Nice to meet you. " Doctor Cooper shakes my hand. " Before we start, I ask all my patients, are you sure you wanna do this? If so, this surgery will be permitted but there's another thing you could do before the surgery. " 

" Which is? "

" Freeze some of your sperm " 

* * *

**Grace POV.**

" Ok, you guys I'm in. Now what? " 

" _Go find which room Barry is in_. " I hear my dad say through the speaker in my ear.

" Copy that. " I search through all the names unit I finally find Barry's room. " I find it. Now what do I do? " 

" _Listen in on what they are saying_. " 

I put my ear to the door to listen in " Freeze my sperm? " 

" Yes, that's if you want to. If not, we can go ahead with this surgery. It is your choice. " 

I move away from the door and speak into the speaker " Guys, come on. Guys? " 

" _What is it? What did they say?_ " Eddie ask. 

" They are talking about freezing his sperm. " 

" _Keep on listening in._ " 

" Right. Hold on. " I move towards the door again.

" So do we have your answer, Mr. Allen? " 

" If I do that, does anybody have to know? " 

" No, just me, you and nurse Ava. " 

" Fine, I will do that. " 

" Ok, Nurse Ava will set you up and show you to the room. " 

I move away from the door again " Guys, he is going to do it and the nurse is showing him to a room. "

" _That's just made our plan easier. Go and collect that sperm._ " Eddie says.

" What! How? " 

" _God, do I have to think for you. Wait until the nurse is done showing him the room than when he is done, go in there and grab the sperm. Got it? "_

" Ok, boy genius. One problem, I will get caught. I don't fit in. " 

_" Is there a closet near you? "_

" Yes. " 

_" See if they have a nurse's outfit. "_

I open the door and step inside. I look around and find what I'm looking for. I put it on the outfit, a hairnet, and a mask over my nose.

" I got it on. I'm going to see if he is in the room. " I walk down the hallway looking for the room. I spot Barry and the nurse by the room door. She is holding little cups.

" So Mr. Allen, everything you need is in there. If you have any questions just push the button that says, nurse and when you are done just leave the cups in there, one of the other nurses will get it. Now, how many cups do you need? " 

Barry grabs four cups and goes inside. What? He is doing more than one. The nurse leaves.

Great now I gotta sit here and wait. 

* * *

I check my watch. He has been in there for 15 minutes. What the fuck.

 _" Grace, come in. Grace! "_ Eddie shouts in my ear.

" What? " 

_" Did you get it yet? "_

" No. He is still in there. " 

_" Goddamnit, what is taking him so long? "_

I look again and Barry comes out of the room and walks away from the room. Fucking finally.

I quietly open the door and close it behind me. I look around the room. There are porn magazines and videos. Eww. 

I find the cups, I put on gloves and grab one of the cups, then I decided to grab all of the cups.

" What are you doing in here? " Shit!

" Ummm, I'm taking Mr. Allen's sperm to the place, it supposes to go. " What am I saying?

" Are you new here? "

" Yes, I am. I just started today. " 

" Oh ok. Just take it to the freezer then. "  
  
" Ok, well do. Bye. " I sprint out the room until I make it outside of the hospital. Holy shit I'm sweating. 

I open the door to the van and climb inside " I got it. Let's go. " 

Mom drove off. 

" Why did you grab all of them? "

I was about to answer him but he cut me off " You know what. I don't care. Just put them in the cooler. " 

I roll my eyes and put them in the cooler. Thank God that is over.

" Starting tomorrow, Barry's hell starts. " Eddie says.

* * *

**Barry POV.**

I open my eye, everything looks a little blurry " Hm " 

" Barry, you are awake. ' I hear my mom say.

" How are you feeling slugger? " 

" O-ok, I guess. "

The doctor walks in with Nurse Ava " Good, you are awake. We gotta go through a couple of things before we send you home. " Nurse Ava hands him a file. " First your surgery went great, no complications. The incision will heal in a few days with little or no scarring. Just follow these orders and you will be fine. Limit physical activity for 1-2 days, don't shower for 24 hours, avoid strenuous activity for 5-7 days, avoid sexual activity for 7 days. Ok. " 

  
I nod my head " Thank you, doctor. " 

" Yes, thank you, Doctor. " My mom thanks him. 

" No problem. I will call to check how you are doing in a few days. Have a nice day everybody. " Doctor Cooper walks out of the room. Nurse Ava has brings over my clothes. I slowly sit up. My family leaves the room for a minute to let me put on my clothes. 

When I'm fully dressed, a male nurse rolls in a wheelchair and help me sit in it. He wheels me out of the hospital. Dad drives my car, while mom drives the other car with my grandparents.

I'm debating if I'm going to tell them about the decision I made but I think it is best if they don't know. I lean back on my seat and close my eyes. This is going to be the longest 7 days.

* * *

**Iris POV.**

The next day. 

I open my eyes and look over at my clock. I got 29 minutes until my appointment. I get up and head over to the bathroom. I turn it on, put on a shower cap and step in.

I wash up and get out. I take my hair out of the shower cap and put it up in a ponytail. I brush my teeth.

I go to my closet, pull out a purple t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black leggings. 

I go downstairs and make some coffee. 

  
DING DONG!

Who's that? It's literally 7 in the morning. I unlock the door and my dad, Cecile Wally, and Linda shout " Surprise! " 

" What are you guys, doing here? " 

" Well, we knew your big appointment was today so we are here for support. " Linda says. 

" Aww guys, thanks. Come in " I move aside so they can step in.

" So are you nervous? " Cecile asks. 

" Yeah, a little bit but I'm trying to keep calm. Stress is not good. " I pour coffee into my favorite coffee cup " Does anybody want coffee? " 

They all shake their heads no. I shrug and continue to fix mine. 

After sitting around and talking. It is time to go. I'm nervous as hell but I'm trying to calm my nerves. Dad is driving my car for me and Cecile, Linda and Wally are in the other car following behind us.

" Stop bouncing your leg. " 

I didn't realize that I was " Sorry, I'm just nervous that's all. " 

" Everything is going to be ok, Iris. I promise. " 

" Thanks, dad. " I smile. 

This is the longest car ride ever or it just feels like it I guess. We finally make it to the clinic and Dad holds the door for us. I check myself in. 

Every second that went by feels like hours. I get even more anxious and I start biting my nails which I only do if I'm a wreck. 

" No biting nails either. " Dad moves my hand from my mouth.

" Sorry, I'm just a wreck. " 

" Like I said 10 minutes ago. Everything is going to be fine. "

I nod my head and look down at my hands when a nurse calls my name " Iris Ann West " 

I get up and grab my purse. 

" Do you need anybody to go in with you? " Cecile asks. 

" No, I'm fine. I promise. " I walk over to the door and the nurse leads me to my room. 

" Ok, you are going to lay here, you need to be naked from the waist down and here is the blanket to cover you up. I will be right back. " The nurse leaves the room and I take off my pants with my panties. I lay down on my back and put the blanket over my lower waist. Ok, Iris, you can do this, just be calm and think happy thoughts.

* * *

**Grace POV.**

" Why do I have to go again? Why can't you go this time? " 

" I already told you, Grace. I'm keeping a lookout and I know how to work the tech stuff. " Eddie says.

" Whatever, just give me the cup, damn. " Eddie puts the cup in my hand. 

" Don't forget to wear your nurse's outfit and mask. " 

" I know damn. " I jump out the van, careful to not drop the cup. I pick the lock at the back door and open it. I run to the closest closet and throw on my nurse's outfit and mask. 

I look around to see if the close is clear and it is. 

" Just a minute Jane, I'm going to place the cup in Ms. West's room then I will be right with you. " Bingo. I take out a cloth and put it against her nose to knock her out. I drag her body to the closet and shut the door. 

I make my way over to Iris' room. " Eddie, I'm on my way over to Iris' room. " 

_" Good, hurry and switch the cups and get out of there._

" Got it. " I open her room door and I see her on her back with her eyes closed. I quietly tiptoe over to the table where I carefully drop the cup by the supply tray. I almost made it out when the doctor walked in. Shit!

" Hello Iris, I'm Doctor Taylor. Nice to meet you. " 

" Hi. " 

" How are you doing? " 

" I'm nervous. " 

" There's nothing to be nervous about. It just takes a quick 5 minutes and you are done. Just move down a little. 

What are they doing? Is that what's going inside of her? I need to get out of here. 

  
" Ok, Iris this is going to feel a little uncomfortable. Just relax. "

" Ok. " 

Fuck this, I need to get out of here " Nurse, put the tube inside of the cup and give it to me. " I do what she says, actually I would do anything to get it out of here. 

This is the shit women do to get pregnant? Just get a dog, I have one. 

" Alright, you are all done. Just lay on your back for 10 minutes and then you can be on your way. " 

" Thank you, Doctor. " 

Oh, thank God I can leave. I rushed out of the room and make it outside where the van is parked. 

" What the fuck Grace. What took you so long? " 

" You don't wanna know. Just fucking drive. I'm never doing this shit again. " 

" Don't worry. It all will be worth it in the end. " 

I sure hope so or we are screwed.

* * *

  
**_Iris POV_ **

Oh my god, I did it. Oh, I sure hope this works. It passed 10 minutes and I stand up, I put back on my leggings and straighten myself out. I look in the mirror and I wipe my tears. I see myself out of the room and into the waiting room. 

" Sign here and you are done. " I sign.

I turn around and see my family behind me. I wanna cry again but I just hold it in.

" You are ok baby girl? " 

" Yes, I'm fine dad. "

" Do you feel any different? " Linda query.

" Yeah a little bit. I wanna go home now and eat. " 

" Come on, I'm going to make you something. " Dad offers. 

" I would like that dad. Thanks " 

* * *

After the delicious lunch that my dad made us. He and everybody had to go. I said goodbye to them, I laid down on my couch and unlock my phone when I hear a knock at my door. It is probably Wally, I bet he left something here.

" Wally did you le- " But it wasn't Wally, it was my ex-boss/ex-boyfriend Scott. " Scott, wait are you doing here? " 

" Hi, Iris. Can I come in? " 

" For what? So you can write more crapy ass lies about me again? " 

" That wasn't me, that was one of my employees. " 

" You had to ok it, so you are much apart of it. " 

" Iris, please. " 

" Please what? You think you could come over to my apartment and say Iris please like the time you were caught cheating on me. No Scott, go to hell. " 

" So I have no chance of explaining myself to you? It is just like you Iris. " 

" Just like me? " 

" Yes, you always had to get the last word and let nobody explain anything unless it is something you agree with. Maybe if you weren't such a bad listener I wouldn't have cheated you. Maybe that's why you don't have anybody special in your life right now because they can just see right through you. " 

I feel tears coming on but I'm not letting this idiot see me cry " Never come back here again Scott. You can write how many shitty things about me but it will not make you less of an asshole. " I shut the door in his face and let the tears fall. This time it is not happy tears.

It is crazy how one person can take your suppose to be a happy day and turn it into shit. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Scott is an asshole. More craziness to come.


	7. A Road To Parenthood Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that y'all. This will be a two-part chapter. I didn't check for typos so just ignore them if you see them. I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Iris POV.**

" That big-headed fucker! How dare he. " Molly bursts out

" You want us to go down and beat his ass for you? " Cami offers. 

" No, guys, please. I just want to forget about it ok. It was 2 weeks ago an- " 

" And the fact you are telling us about it now. It makes me even angrier. He can't get away with talking to you like that. " Brianna says angrily.

" And he will get, what is coming to him. Trust me I wanted to slap the shit out of him right at that moment but instead, I shut the door on his face. Look, guys, I just want to find out if I'm pregnant or not, I didn't get my period so I'm just hoping that means something. So I'm done talking about this Scott shit. " I make my way into the bathroom and I lock it 

I hear them whispering but I can't hear what they are saying. I'm just going to ignore them and focus on peeing on this damn stick. 

I got done and put the cap on and sat it down for me to finish. I fla the toilet and step out of the bathroom, holding the stick. Holy shit, I'm shaking and my heart is beating so fast. 

" What does it say? " Linda asks.

" I have to wait, 5 minutes. I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. Is this really happening? " 

" In 5 minutes, we will know. " Cami says.

I hear a knock at my door. My dad and Wally are finally here. " They are finally here, took them long enough. " I grab the stick and go run to get the door, I open it. " What took y'all for so long? " 

Wally rolls his eyes " Dad wanted to get some food for everybody. " 

" Sorry, we are late sweetie. What does it say? " 

" I will know in 3 minutes and I'm freaking. " I say honestly.

The girls come out of my room and grab the food from the boys. " Food! Finally, I was starving to death. " Brianna dramatically says.

" You are so dramatic, Brianna. " Brianna sticks her tongue out at Gia after she makes that remark.

Shit, it is time, my hands are shaking like crazy " I don't know if I can do this. I don't know If I can look, I'm too scared. Somebody do this for me. " 

" I will. " Wally takes the stick from me, take the cap off and look at it. " I'm sorry, Iris. " 

" I-It's negative? " I feel tears forming. 

" No, I mean I'm sorry for the all sleep you are going to miss. Mama. " Wally turns the stick around and I see two lines. I grab it back.

  
" I'm pregnant! Why would you do that to me?   
" 

" I'm sorry, sis. I had to scare you. Congratulations. " Wally pulls me in for a hug then the girls and dad join in. " 

  
" Congratulations! " They all say. 

I'm crying happy tears. I can't believe this, I'm going to be a mom. An actual mom.

Dad pulls me in for another hug " Congratulations sweetie, I know your mom is smiling down on her. " 

" Thanks, dad. " I wipe my tears.

" Come on, let's eat and drink to celebrate. You can't drink mama to be. " Brianna teases well smiling. 

Everybody goes to the kitchen, leaving me with my thoughts. I touch my stomach and smile, I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to love you and protect you no matter what.

* * *

I head to my room, shut the door and walk up to my full body mirror. I lift up my shirt and run my hand up and down my stomach. A life is actually growing inside of me. A baby, my baby.

" Hi there, it's me, mommy. I can't wait to meet you. Please go easy on me. " I stare at my flat belly in the mirror when I saw my dad's reflection. 

" Hey " 

" Hi. How are you feeling? " 

" Very overwhelmed. I don't know what to think right now or feel. " 

" Yeah, I get that. I felt the same way when your mother told me she was pregnant with you. "

" What did you do to calm your nerves? " 

" A beer or two did the trick. "

" Well, I can't have that so it won't help me. " 

" You will be fine Iris. When your mom was pregnant with you, she hardly got sick or swelling. Actually, she said you were the easiest pregnancy. So I know you will be just fine. " 

I smile and hug him " Thanks, dad. " 

" No problem baby. " 

But I never knew how wrong, he was.

* * *

  
**First Trimester**

**8 weeks**

At 8 weeks pregnant, I never knew how much my dad was so wrong. Every pregnancy is different, this is nothing like what my mom went through. I can't keep down my food, I get the worst heads, my mood swings are out of control and I wake up from heartburn. 

My family and friends say I have the pregnancy glow but I personally think they are lying to me to make me feel better. I feel like shit.

I have a doctor's appointment today and Cami is going with me. I was supposed to be up and out of bed 5 minutes ago but getting out from my warm blankets and soft bed is not happening right now. I close my eyes to try to go back to sleep.

" Iris? Iri- What the fuck. Why aren't you up yet? It almost time to go. Get up. " Cami scolds then places her 5-year-old son, Jackson, on the floor.

" Ugh, I feel like shit. Just go without me. "

Cami pulls me up " Come on, mommy to be. Let's get up, take a nice warm shower, brush your teeth, brush your hair and put something comfortable on. Get moving. " Cami leads me to the bathroom and I did what she said.

After refreshing up, I meet Cami and the boys out in the living room. Yes, boys. She brought her 6-month old son, Miles with her also.

" Miles, hi. I haven't seen you in a like forever. " I pick him up and hug him tight.

" Hey, what about me? " A jealous Jackson said.

" You too, Jackson. I'm happy to see you both. " 

" Ok, that's sweet and all but we gotta go. Your appointment is in 10 minutes. "

" Why does, your mom ruin perfectly good moments? " 

" I don't know " Jackson shrugs. 

" I heard that. I have ears you know. "

" That's the point. " I escort them out of my apartment and lock the door behinds. We are taking Cami's car since I have a two-seat car. I need a new car, I will put that on the to do list.

  
In the waiting room, Cami is breastfeeding Miles and Jackson is watching something on her phone. " Does that hurt? " 

" What breastfeeding? Yeah, only if he is placed wrong. Besides that, it is pretty calming. " 

" Iris West. " I hear my name being called. I get up and follow the nurse.   
  
" Pee in this cup and leave it on the table. The bathroom is to your right. " I went to the bathroom and pee in the cup, I clean myself up and wash my hand. I head to my room. I wait for the doctor. 

Walking in is my obstetrician-gynecologist, Dr. Parker " Iris, hi. How are you feeling today and are you ready for your first ultrasound? "

" Yes, I'm excited for my first ultrasound but I been getting a lot of morning sickness. Yesterday was worse. Trying to keep my food down is little hard. What can I do to help it in any way? " 

" Let's discussed that in a minute. Let me see how your baby is doing first and get that due date. Lay back for me. " She pulls a tube of gel, place it on my belly and grab the transducer and spread the gel over my belly.

" Is that the baby's heartbeat or own? " 

" That's the baby's. You see that small bean right there? That's your baby. " 

" It's so small. " I feel like crying.

" Everything looks good. I say your due date is October 17. I will get your pictures. One or two? " 

  
" Two, please. " Dr. Parker hands me napkins to wipe off the gel then walks out the room for two minutes and comes back in. 

" First here's your two pictures. Second, time when you take your prenatal pills, eat smaller meals, avoid smells that you feel nausea. Maybe drink some ginger ale from time to time. " 

" Thanks, Dr. Parker. See you in two weeks. " 

" No problem. Also Iris, congrats again. " 

" Thank you. " I smile. I walk into the waiting room when I see Cami rocking Miles asleep and Jackson eating goldfish. She saw me, gets up, put miles in his car seat and holds her hand out for Jackson to grab. 

" Thank, God. You are out, I'm starving. " 

" You are always starving. " 

" Yeah, whatever. Let's go. Mama to be. " 

" I got the ultrasound pictures. " I hand one over to her.

" Aww, it's so small and cute. Why you get two? " 

" My dad wants one, he said he is going to put it in his office. " 

" Oh ok, so he can show all the male cops that have a crush on you that you are pregnant. That's cool. " 

I roll my eyes again ' Shut up and pick a place to eat at. " 

" I know a place. Let's get out of here. " 

* * *

16 week.

I'm back at the doctor's to find out the genre of my baby and when I mean me, I mean my brother, dad, and Linda. Wally and Linda are the ones who are going to find out first since they are throwing me a reveal party in two weeks. 

" I can't believe you guys would know my baby's genre before me. " I sigh.

" I already know what's it is going to be. " Wally says 

" I didn't go in yet. How could you possibly know already? "

" The baby came in my dream. It said hi and I said hi back. " 

" Babies can't talk honey. " Linda replies.

" This one can. It's little chubby cheeks and big green eyes. " 

" Green eyes? Now I know you are making this up. Stop talking. " I told him.

" Fine, don't believe me. " 

I roll my eyes and a nurse called my name. Me, dad, Wally and Linda stood up and walk to my room.

" Dr. Parker will be with you in a minute. " 

" Thank you. " I smile. I take a deep breath, I know I'm not going to find out the genre yet but I'm still nervous. 

Dr. Parker comes in with a smile on her face. " A full house I see. " 

" Yeah, Dr. Parker this my dad Joe, brother Wally, and sister in law Linda. " 

" Nice to meet you all. " They all shake hands. 

" So, we are going to find out the genre. " Dr. Parker sits on her stool and raise it up.

" Yeah but only these two will know " I point to Wally and Linda " They are throwing me a reveal party. " 

" Cute. Let's get started. Lay back for me. " She puts the cold gel on my stomach and starts moving the transducer " Now where is it? Oh, find it. Give me a second. " She looks serious for a minute and puts down the transducer. 

" Ok, come with me. " Wally and Linda follow Dr. Parker out of the room. 

" So, what do you wanted it to be? " Dad asks.

" To be honest, I really don't care. As long as my baby is happy and healthy is all I care about. "

" Understood. " 

Wally and Linda come back into the room. Wally looks satisfied and Linda looks on the verge of crying. 

" It is going to be a good reveal party. " Wally says. 

" You all set. Have a great reveal party. " Dr. Parker says and walks out.

" So you guys going to keep this all to yourselves for two weeks. Wally is for sure to fail. " 

" Sure, dad. Have no faith in your son. " 

" Sorry, I don't trust you with secrets. " 

" Don't worry, Joe. I got him. I threaten his life if he tells anybody. " 

" Thank you, Linda. Why can't you be more like your wife? " Dad heads out of the room.

" You see the way dad treats me." 

" He is right, Wally you can't keep a secret. Sorry, buddy. " I grab Linda's hand to get down. 

" Forget y'all. " Wally storms out the room.

" He's such a baby. " I chuckle.

" Yeah, I will get some food in him and he lightens up. Let's go, mama to be. " 

" Why everybody does keep calling me that? " 

" Because you are the second of us to have a baby and we thought it would be Brianna. " 

" I guess that explains it. " 

" Anyways, let's go. I got a party to plan and a big cake to order. " 

Oh god, this should be fun. 

* * *

**20 weeks. Reveal Party**

I'm getting so big, that I had to go shopping for new clothes. I took my little sister Jenna and stepmom Cecilie. Jenna turned 6 years old a month ago and she has been dying to go shopping. I know a six years old, dying to go shopping.  
They also helped me pick out an outfit for the reveal party.

It's a knee-long peach-colored dress with short selves with cream-colored flats. Gia is making me a flower crown, which is pretty by the way. 

I'm in my room getting ready. Cami and Brianna are helping me. Cami is doing my hair and Brianna is doing my makeup. 

" I can't believe, Wally hasn't told anybody. " Cami says surprisingly. 

" Right, that boy literally tells everything. That's why I stopped telling him shit. Eyes closed for me, honey. " Brianna tells me. I close them.

" Linda said she will threaten his life if he told anybody before the party. I guess he likes living. " 

" So what are you hoping it be? " Cami asks.

" To be honest, I don't care as long as my baby is happy and healthy. " 

" That's not an answer, I was looking for but I mean I guess. I'm not going to lie, I was a little disappointed that I was having another boy. I love my boys with everything I got but damn having boys is fucking hell sometimes. They are so clingy and love to make messes. " Cami rants. 

" Aww Miles and Jackson are the sweetest though when they are around me. " I say.

" Yeah, around other people. My boys are the sweetest and well behaved but at home it is hell. I sometimes wanna cry in my bathtub. " 

" You are so dramatic, Cami. You are going to scare her. " Brianna told her.

" I'm not scared, I'm quite ready actually. " 

" Yeah, sure honey. Nobody is ready to be a parent. I wasn't for sure but you said you are ready that's fine. " 

I roll my eyes at Cami. They got done doing my hair and makeup. I put on my peach sundress and slippers. Just then Gia came in with my flower crown.

" A flower crown fit for a pregnant queen. " Gia puts the flower crown on my head.

" Thank you Gia, I love it. " I hug her.

" Hold up, where is Molly with the drinks and apple juice for the mama to be? "Gia points out.

" I'm right here. " Molly comes through the door with bags in her hands " We got an hour to finish to get ready or Linda will kill us all. " 

" Then let's finish. " 

* * *

After everybody got ready. We were out the door on our way to Wally and Linda's house. I would be lying if I say I wasn't a little nervous. I keep rubbing my belly through the whole car ride. 

" We are here, get out beautiful bitches. " Molly helps me out. Jesus, am I that big already.

I knock on the door and Linda answered it with a drink already in her hand " You are here! Everybody, she is here. " 

" How many of those did you have? " Brianna grabs the drink from her.

" Only two. " Linda snatches it back " Come in ladies. Iris, you look gorgeous like always. " 

" So do you, Linda. Love your dress. " 

" Thanks, cost me a pretty penny but it was worth it. Let's party. " We walk farther into the house. I see my family, friends and work friends. I went up to everybody, hug and say hello.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I see my brother outside with my dad BBQing. Oh lord. 

" Dad, I know how to BBQ. I saw you do it a hundred times. " 

" Really huh. How come it took you 10 minutes to figure out the gasoline starts the fire? " 

Wally sighs. Oh, he ain't going to win this one. Poor guy. " Dad, listen. This is my gill, yours is at your house. I know what I'm doing. " 

Dad gave him the look. Let me stop this pointless conversation. " Boys, no arguing at my reveal party. " 

" Dad started it. "

" Wally doesn't know how to BBQ. " 

" You two are ridiculous. Just cook the damn food. Some of us are hungry and carrying a baby here. " I touch my belly.

" I know that. How are you doing honey? " Dad kisses me on the cheek. 

" I'm fine, Dad. Where are Cecile and Jenna? " 

" Somewhere in the house. " 

" I will go find them. Don't kill each other. " I told them. I find them by the juice bar, Cecile is getting Jenna a juice box. 

" Hi, Cecile and Jenna. You guys look very pretty. " 

Cecile looks up and smiles at me. " Iris, you look gorgeous. " 

" You look like a princess. " 

" Thanks to you two. I feel like a princess. A very big pregnant princess. " I chuckle. We hangout by the juice bar when Wally grabs my hand and shout everybody follow me to the backyard. Wally leads me to where Linda is standing with a big black balloon hanging down from the tree in their backyard. 

" Ok, everybody. First I would thank everyone for coming to my big sister's reveal party. My wife and I have been planning this party for two weeks and let me tell you, it was stressful but fun because I know what the genre is and so do my wife. Anyways, behind me is a big balloon that holds the secret that everyone is dying to know. So sis, here a needle. In a count of three, everyone. " 

" 1! "

" 2! " 

" 3! " 

I pop the balloon, I didn't realize I had my eyes closed when I popped it until I opened them. I look down and I see blue confetti on the ground. 

" IT'S A BOY! " Somebody shouts. 

I fell tears coming down my face. Dad pulls me in for a hug, I wipe my tears " Congratulations, sweetheart. " 

" Thanks, dad. " 

People came up and congregate me. I feel overwhelmed but also very happy. I'm actually going to have a baby and it is a boy. I touch my belly again and smile down at it.

Mommy, I can't wait to meet you, baby boy. I will forever love and protect you. 

* * *


	8. A Road To Parenthood Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, it has been a while. I literally forgot about this story for a bit and wanting to write other ones but I can't leave you guys hanging. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Ignore the typos, I didn't feel like looking over it.

**Iris POV.**

_**24 weeks pregnant**._

Now that we know it's a boy. The girls are throwing me a baby shower. Girls only, baby shower. 

" You guys, sure you don't want me to help? " 

" No, mama to be. You are stress-free from this. All I want you to do is show up and have fun. " Cami says. 

" Ok. Fine. " We are at a brunch at Linda's mom's restaurant. Linda and I use to work here as teenagers when we needed money. It's was fun but it gets very busy.

" My mom said we could have it here. The only thing we need from you mama to be is the guest list. " Linda says.

" I will have that Wednesday but right now. I'm starving. " Right when I said that, Linda came out with our food. Thank God.

" Here you go, girls. " She places our food on the table and then turns to me " Wow, Iris you are getting so big and you have the perfect pregnant glow. Linda destroyed me. " 

" Must you bring that up every time you see her? Mom. " Linda rolls her eyes. 

" Yes, have you seen your head. Anyways, Iris, I heard you are having a boy. Congratulations. " 

" Thank you. I'm pretty excited to meet this little guy. " 

" Babies are so wonderful and sweet. I can't wait for the baby shower. " 

" Me too. Also thanks for letting us have it here. I know how crazy busy this place could it. "

Linda's mom grabs my hands " Oh anytime sweetie, you are like a second daughter to me. "

I smile and squeeze her hands a little " I always felt like I was. " She gave me my first job and become a mom to me when I was in high school after my mom died. 

She let's go of my hands " I will let you girls eat. Shout for me if you guys need anything. " She walks away.

" Thanks, mom. I'm sure we won't. " Linda rolls her eyes again.

" Be nice to your mother, she is so sweet. " Cami says. 

" Well, you don't have her calling you saying " you are pregnant yet " Thanks to ms pregnant here. My mom has the biggest baby fever. " 

" She just wanna be a Grandma. It's cute. " Molly expresses.

" Maybe for you. Enough talking about my mother. Let's eat. " Linda always switches up the conversation when something is getting weird for her.

This is going to be a long brunch.

* * *

**_A week later and 2 days before_ **

My baby shower is In a week and I just got done picking out my outfit with Cecila and Jenna. We sat at a table at the food court. 

" Wow, I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry Jenna? " Cecila asks Jenna. 

" Yes, Mommy. I already told you. "

" Ok then, what do you want? " 

" Pizza. Cheese pizza"

" Ok, pizza it is. How about you Iris? Pizza too?

" Yes, two pieces of cheese pizza. " 

" Ok, all cheese for you two. " Cecila gets up and walks over to the pizza stand.

I turn to look at Jenna. She is 6 but she is alright so smart. " So Jenna, are you excited for the baby shower? "

" Yes, but I was hoping you were having a girl. Boys smell weird. " 

I hold in my laugh " I promise I won't let my son smell bad when you meet him. " 

" Good, because the boys at my school smell really bad. " 

I can't with this child. I can tell she will be a great auntie. 

" Alright, cheese pizza for you guys and a salad for me. Eat up girls, we are shopping for my outfit next. " 

Oh God, she is going to take forever " Can't wait. " I murmured. Why me?

* * *

**The Baby Shower**

  
I'm in the bathroom in my apartment with Molly well the other girls are at the restaurant helping setting up the baby shower.

" I'm almost done with your makeup. " Molly says. 

It's crazy to think just in a few weeks, I will be a mom to a baby boy and will be going to my baby shower today. I'm nervous but excited. 

" You are awfully quiet, nervous? " It's weird how much my friends know me. 

" Yeah, just a little bit. It's all happening so fast. I will be a mom soon. "

" You will be an amazing mom Iris. You are already an amazing friend, also you will have us to help you. " 

That made me smile, I have the best support system from my friends and family. 

" I'm done. Let's get your sandals on. " Molly left to go get my sandals for me, it's just the one thing I hate about being pregnant, I CAN'T SEE MY BELOW MY STOMACH. 

" I found your sandals and Cecila is here so we gotta go. " Molly helps me put on my sandals and we walk out of my bathroom into the living room where Cecila and Jenna are in their dresses. 

" Iris, you look gorgeous. So do you Molly. " 

" Thanks, Cecila. Of course, you look beautiful and Jenna you look like a princess. " 

" Thank you, Iris. " 

" I hate to ruin this moment but we got a baby shower to go to. " Molly says. 

" Ok, everybody in my car. " 

And we are off to my baby shower. 

* * *

When we got there, they told me to close my eyes which I did. They hold my hands and told me to walk carefully through the doors. 

" Ok, open your eyes. " I hear Cecila say. 

I open them and it's the most beautiful decorations. To the big blue balloons covering the top from the gold and blue table cots and chairs, the candy bar, the Italian food and drinks bar, the party games, and the backdrop for taking pictures. Everybody I put on the guest list is here 

I feel the tears running down my face, Molly wipes it away. " Don't ruin your makeup sweetie. " 

" You know, I can't help it. Everything looks beautiful. Thank you girls " The rest of the girls came up and hugged me. I hug and thank everybody for coming. We ate, played some party games ( of course Cami won half of it. What kind of luck does she have ) and took a bunch of pictures by the backdrop and ate some cake. 

Now it's present time. " Everyone come around Iris, it's present time. Open this one first. " Linda gives a small bag. 

When I was done unwrapping presents, my son got a lot of clothes and shoes, a baby bath, a crib, toys, a high chair, bibs, breast pump, nursing pillow, and burp cloths. 

I thank everybody and we all went back to parting until 7 at night. That's when the party ended. I hug people bye as they left and I see my dad pull up in his car with Wally car behind, helping me to take all these gifts home.

I'm very tired, it has been a long day and even though I'm wearing sandals, my feet are killing me. Stupid feet. 

" Iris, dearly what a beautiful shower. You look gorgeous by the way. " Linda mom comes up to me with a big smile on her face. 

" Thank you, Anna, and again thanks for letting us have the baby shower here. " 

" Oh no problem dear, I loved it. Have a goodnight "

" You too. " We hugged and she went back to the kitchen. 

" You ready to go? We got everything in the cars. " Wally ask.

" Yes, I am. My feet are killing me. " 

I'm so ready for him to come out. Little did I know. It was sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Baby time**

**35 weeks**

Wow and I thought I couldn't see my feet before, which I think it's a good thing because I'm sure they are fucking huge. I'm in my son's room watching my dad and Wally fix the crib well me, Linda and Jenna put up the rest of the baby clothes. He got so many, I might have to put him on three outfits a day. 

" No, dad that bar goes to the left one, not the right. " Wally explains.

" Son, I did this before ok. I know where this stuff goes. " 

" But you don't, cribs have changed from the last time. You build one. " 

" Jenna had one. " 

" That was a hand-me-down dad. " 

" Oh whatever, let's just finish this. " 

I shake my head at their argument, don't you just love them! I feel a cramp-like feeling in my lower back and stomach, I shake it off as a Braxton hicks and keep folding the clothes into the dresser. 

" Daddy, I'm getting hungry. " Jenna says.

" Yeah, dad. Me too. " I say also.

" Well, I guess me and Wally can go get some food. "

" Oh, why me? " Wally whines. 

" Babe, go with your dad to get some food. " Linda tells Wally.

" Fine. Come on Dad. " They both exit out of the room.

We continue to fold the baby clothes. I feel my stomach tighten a little which I hold off as a Braxton hick. I feel the baby kick me. I smile at my stomach and continue to fold the clothes.

* * *

" Hold on, guys I'm going to pee real quick. " I walk out of my son's room and into mine. Suddenly I feel some wet running down my legs, I look down and it's blood. I froze in my spot from shock, that at very moment the pain, I thought was Braxton hicks become even more painful, actually unbearable. 

I scream in pain and Linda comes running. " Iri- Oh my God you are bleed. " 

I couldn't talk, the pain is just god awful. Linda pulls out of her phone and talking fast to somebody, I assume it is my dad. 

" Ok, I will get her to the hospital. Bye. Iris, honey I'm going to you to the hospital. Can you move? " 

I guess I nod my head because I grab her hand and start moving to the stairs. Linda yells for Jenna, who comes out of the baby's room not knowing what is going on.

  
Linda sits me in the front seat, Jenna gets in the back and Linda in the driver's seat. She speeds off to the hospital, praying to herself she doesn't get pulled over for going over the speed limit.

Luckily we made it on time without getting pulled over. Linda gets me out of the car with Jenna behind us. " Help! We need help over here. " Linda shouts out. Three nurses runs up to us and start asking questions. I swear all I did is nod and shake my head well they are asking questions and rushing me to a hospital bed. They are hooking up ultrasound and one of the nurses put the gel on my stomach and start looking for the baby.

" Get a doctor in here now! You need an emergency C-section. The cord is around the baby's neck. " 

" What? My doctor that suppose to deliver my baby is out of town. " For the first time since I left the house, I spoke. 

" We will get you a new Doctor, this baby needs to come out now. " They prepare me for a C-section. I can't believe this is happening now. I pray that baby is ok.

* * *

**Henry POV.**

I stroll down the hallway after delivering a healthy baby girl. I have been working since 4 this morning and I'm so exhausted. It is my break, I was to take the elevator down to the cafeteria but a nurse Emma runs over to me. 

" Doctor Allen, we need you in the delivery room. A woman needs an emergency C-section. " 

" Can you get a different doctor, I'm on my break. " 

" Doctor, please. The cord is around the baby's neck and it's losing oxygen. " 

" Ok, let's go. " Nurse Emma and I walk off to the C-section head quarter's. We walk past two angry men, shouting at a nurse. The older man looks familiar but I don't got time for that. 

We make it, I put on my scrubs, gloves, hair net, and mask. I walk in and see the nurses getting all the tools set up.

I grab the tiny hospital knife and cut below the stomach. I remove all the stuff that is blocking the baby. I see the baby and pull him out, yes him. I unwrap the cord around his neck and he is unresponsive.

" I don't hear him crying, is he ok. Please I need to know. " The mom cries. 

I take the syringe and clear the baby's nose and mouth, I turn him around and pat him on his back a little. All of a sudden the loudest scream comes from him. 

" He is just fine, ma'am. " Before the nurse could ook the baby from me and clean him up, I turn him to face me and he blinks and opens his eyes which is the brightest and warmest green eyes. I froze in my spot, I can't believe this. 

Did Barry get a woman pregnant and did tell us?

The nurse took baby from and went to clean him up. I look over my shoulder and I shake my head. No, it can't be, Barry wouldn't keep something this big from us, I'm just tired, that why. I finish taking the afterbirth out of the mother and fix her up. 

I take off gloves and go see the family. I walk out to the waiting room, I call out her name and 10 came sprinting towards me.

" Hi, I'm Joe West, Iris West's father. How are she and my grandson? "Joe's concern.

" The mother and son are doing just fine, she is being taken to a room and the baby is getting checked on. I will tell a nurse to come and get you when they are both ready. "

" Oh, thank you so much, Doctor Allen, for taking care of my daughter and grandson. Wait, Allen? Are you Henry Allen, Barry Allen Father? " 

" Yes, I am. " 

"Hi, I'm Captain Joe West. We meet earlier this year when all that stuff at your happened. " 

That explains why he looks so familiar. " Yes, Captain

Joe West. I remember you. " I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out. Delivery in 4 minutes. 

Shit, I got a couple of questions to ask him but I guess I gotta cut this short. 

" I gotta get to my next patient, I will check on your daughter later on. Congratulations on being a grandfather. " I turn around and leave. I don't know if I'm saying that to him or me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt rushed, I really wanted to get to the new chapter in their lives and the drama that is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter is done? Look out for chapter 2, more craziness coming up.


End file.
